


In the Nest of the Demon

by RedNightDeer



Series: Ra'sbat week 2019 (Ra'stim) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Beta, Omega Tim Drake, Poetry, Sharing Clothes, Tim's major, We Die Like Men, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightDeer/pseuds/RedNightDeer
Summary: Tim and Ra's are fighting when suddenly Tim's heat starts.





	1. Our stars are crossed, but our blades too

The warehouse was dusty and Red Robin’s black cape was moving around him with grace. There was only the two of them; Tim Drake and Ra’s Al Ghul. Just the two of them and the sound of the old saber and the collapsible bo staff. 

Tim jumped, swirled and striked. His staff hit the ground as Ra’s dodged his blow. The man was moving elegantly, on his defensive and never really offensive. He only had given Tim one cut until now. 

Red Robin spun his staff to stop the next sword hit and retreated a few steps. Ra’s came closer promptly and gave a second hit which Tim stopped. As he was moving away, he smelled the man’s scent. 

It was powerful and mesmerizing. Ra’s smelled like spices, mostly saffron, with a metallic hint reminding the iron of his saber or blood. However, there was another undertone, even deeper than the metallic one that you could only smell if you were close to his body: antiseptics. It was not the first time Tim had smelled it but this time, it was different. The odour was more alluring, more captivating, more  _ hypnotising _ . 

As they came so close that Tim could have had a skin-to-skin contact with the Demon, he inspired deeply the scent, making his body twitch. 

It smelled so  _ good _ . 

Ra’s gave a blow from the left and Tim spurned on his heels like a ballerina to dodge it. His legs felt suddenly numb and he staggered. 

_ What? _

He tried to regain his balance but it was pointless because his head started to whirl. Still, he managed to stay on his two feet. He looked at Ra’s and saw the man was preparing his next movement. 

Tim pushed off on one foot and spun his staff. He planned to hit Ra’s on the ribs and prepared his hit. He took a step forward with his right foot, his arms on his right side as well, bringing the staff horizontally for a strong hit- Ra’s headed his left- Tim made a step back with his left foot and stroked with all his strength. The Demon stopped his blow and they crossed their weapons, their bodies touching and their faces only inches apart.

His smell hit him then. 

It smelt so  _ so _ good. Tim couldn’t stop himself inhaling it. His body started to twitch and he let a little sound leave his lips as he collapsed to the floor. His whole body was trembling and he could feel something soaking his costume’s groin part. 

Ra’s took a few steps back instinctively, and looked at him.

Tim suddenly could smell himself, his sweet and strong and  _ needy _ scent. 

He palpated his scent masking pads on his armour and saw they had been cut, surely by the saber, but it wasn’t like Ra’s didn’t already know he was an omega. 

His heat had started in front of him and now Tim was lost. 

Ra’s came closer and his eyes shone in the shadows. 

“Detective... What a bold move to come to fight while your heat was this close.”

But Tim couldn’t say anything. He knew that if he opened his mouth, he was only going to let an embarrassing thing like  _ ‘alpha’ _ leave his lips. 

He just turned his head away, blushing like hell, and shivering. 

“I can’t leave you here in this situation. An alpha will smell you and come.” He took Tim into his arms, pushing the boy’s head into his neck where he could smell his alpha scent so he would calm down a little bit. 

Tim didn’t fight back. A feeling in his chest said Ra’s was not dangerous. He smelled deeply the spicy and metallic scent of the Demon, finding it delicious, despite the antiseptic hint. He was wet, squirting and he knew Ra’s knew it too. He tried to stay still but he couldn't stop shivering. A bothersome feeling of emptiness took place in his gut and all of his instincts screamed to him to ask Ra’s for his knot, but he bit his lips and closed his eyes.

The alpha smell helped him. He didn’t know what happened exactly but when he opened his eyes, he was in a car, still in Ra’s lap, the Demon’s hand in his scalp pushing his face into his neck. 

When he let a whine escape his lips, Tim heard Ra’s growling, his face turned away.

He put one of his hands on the man’s chest, feeling the heartbeat under his palm. He moved it up to the man’s chin and turned the head to himself, then put his lips over Ra’s’ ones.

The kiss was chaste and Ra’s broke it three seconds later. 

“Timothy,” whispered Ra’s. “I might have a great self-control but you need to know I’m not immune to an omega’s smell. Especially if the omega is in heat. So please, don’t make this hard for both of us.”

Tim just nodded, his head was foggy. He didn’t really understand anything anymore. He just wanted a cock in him and to be pounded. Ra’s could give it to him, so why the hell was he not being taken right now and right here?

“Alpha,” he whispered into Ra’s’ ear and he felt him shudder. He started rocking his hips and he was delighted to feel that he wasn’t the only one with an erection. “Alpha, alpha,” he continued, but his actions pushed Ra’s to put him in the next seat and the sudden loss of contact made Tim whimper.

“Alpha?” he questioned him and hung on his arm. Ra’s only sighed and turned his head away from Tim, which made him sad. Why wouldn’t his alpha want him? Wasn’t he enough?

Tim let his head fall. His eyes stung and before he knew it, he was already crying. Ra’s turned towards him, and a few seconds later, put his arms on his waist and shoulder, and pressed his teary face into his neck. The smell helped and even if the tears had stopped, Tim was still hiccuping.

“Ah, Timothy,” whispered Ra’s. “I apologise. Please don’t cry, I can’t stand to see your beautiful face unhappy.”

Tim nodded. He didn’t really know why exactly. He sniffed and wiped the paths of tears on his face. He snuggled closer against Ra’s’ neck and inspired the scent.

The Demon’s thumbs were circling on the kevlar of his armour and Tim wished he didn’t wear anything, that both of them would be nude, a skin to skin contact.

After some time, the car stopped but Tim’s mind was too foggy to process the information. He heard Ra’s voice. “Can you stand up?” 

He might but he didn’t want it. He shook negatively his face. Ra’s took him again in his arms, and Tim put his own around his shoulders, pressing his face to the alpha gland. 

God, it smelled so good. That earthy part where you could decipher hints of saffron and cardamom, and that metallic part which reminds you a sword’s iron or blood.

Tim didn’t know exactly where they were but he saw through his half lidded eyes a chic reception in golds and lights. 

Oh, Gotham Palace Hotel.

Of course Ra’s had taken him here. However, Tim didn’t care. He didn’t care where he was. He didn’t care if he was going to be taken in one of the most luxurious hotels in the city, in a warehouse or in a concrete pipe. He didn’t care about the place. He cared about the cock and the knot. 

He cared about Ra’s. 

He heard the little stereotypical ‘ting’ sound of the elevator when they arrived at their floor.

Ra’s was walking really slowly, at least for Tim, who wanted him to run to the penthouse. 

Once his back hit the bed’s soft mattress, he moaned and tried to reach to Ra’s, but the bastard avoided his hands and when Tim tried to get up on his elbows, he put a hand on his chest and ordered, “Lie down and stay still.”

Tim did exactly what was told him; he wasn’t going to upset his alpha. 

Ra’s went away for some seconds and came back with a glass of water and two pills.

“Take them,” he said. 

“_Alpha,_” purred Tim and in the darkness of the night, he saw the Demon’s eyes shine. 

“Take them,” repeated Ra’s. 

Tim straightened and sit on the edge of the bed. He took the two pills and throw them in his mouth and drank all the water. 

“Good,” whispered Ra’s. “Now get under the covers,” he said. 

Tim didn’t really understand why but he wasn’t going to discuss his alpha’s order. He slid himself under the silk covers and waited.

Suddenly, his limbs felt heavy and before he knew it, he was slumping into sleep.

* * *

When Tim opened his eyes again, he found himself in a spacious room. The aching empty feeling in his gut was still there but the fog in his mind was clearer and now his instincts were screaming at him to leave this place because it wasn’t his nest. 

Oh God, oh God! What was he going to do? He was in heat and not in his nest and he didn’t know where he was and how did he-

“Good morning, Detective.”

Ra’s.

Right, Ra’s. Suddenly Tim remembered the night before and he started blushing. 

Had they… Had they done it?

“How do you feel?”

Tim was still not looking at Ra’s. He didn’t know how he could have looked at him.

“Timothy?” inquired the voice. 

“Uhm,” started Tim but his voice sounded broke. He drew the covers closer to his face. He was still clothed even if his armour had been removed, he had his inner suit on. “Uhm,” he started again. “Where are we?” 

“Gotham Palace Hotel’s penthouse.”

“What happened?”

“We were sparring and your heat begun. I brought you here.”

Tim nodded, he didn’t know exactly why. He turned his face to see Ra’s standing in front of one of the wall windows, looking at Gotham’s gothic panorama. 

“Are you hungry?” questioned the Demon. “The suppressant I gave you last night wasn’t a strong one. You’re still in heat. I have one which is injected by needle, but they can’t be used when you have an empty stomach.”

Despite of his heat, Tim was (at least right now) clear minded. He knew it wasn’t going to last and that he was going to slump into an ‘unconsciousness’ where he will be only led by his omega instincts. 

He swallowed. He didn’t know what was in the needle. Poison? To kill him? But Ra’s had had his chance to kill him, heck, at this moment, he still had it. If Ra’s decided to kill him with his bare hands, it wouldn’t be a problem.

Tim was in a weak state. 

_ But.  _ But maybe the needle was really a suppressant? Maybe Ra’s had a  _ code d’honneur _ and didn’t take advantage of an omega in heat? 

There was too much possibilities. 

_ Okay, calm down. _

Facts. He needed facts. 

They were fighting. His heat started earlier because damn the bastard’s smell was too alluring. Then it was black until just a few minutes ago. 

And what right now? They hadn’t done anything, Tim knew it. Ra’s hadn’t fucked him and a little part of Tim was disappointed and another offended by it. Wasn’t he enticing or tempting? Even a little bit? Ra’s wasn’t even acting like he was in the presence of an omega in heat.

“Timothy?”

“I don’t know,” he said finally. 

“You do not trust me,” concluded Ra’s. “I understand,” he added. 

Tim sat up and wanted to whine. He could feel how wet his clothes were in his groin part. Even asleep, his body hadn’t stopped producing secretions. 

“What about eating? I know you’re hungry. I will ask for something light, like fruits, if you’re not against it.” 

Tim nodded. He didn’t even know why he was staying here. If Ra’s was that concerned about him, he would have contacted Bruce in a way and tell him to fetch his son before an alpha took advantage of his state. 

Tim couldn’t stop himself smiling; Ra’s was taking care of him. He knew he should do everything to get in touch with the bats but a voice in his inner being told him to not. He whispered to him to stay, and be taken care of by one of the most powerful – and good looking by the way – alpha of the world. He wanted it. Heck, he even wanted to fuck with Ra’s. He was sure the man had a lot of experience. 

Tim glanced at Ra’s and saw him talking on the phone. He didn’t hear what he was saying but he didn’t care about it. He looked how Ra’s black pants were sur mesure and how his white shirt was tight around his arm and back muscles. 

Tim suddenly wanted to wander his hands on this back, feel the skin against his fingertips. He wanted to grab these black and grey locks and pull them every time the sensation would be to overwhelming. He wanted to feel his hands on his body, wanted to burn under them, being consumed by a green fire. 

“Timothy, the breakfast will be ready in a minute. Please consider my offer about the suppressant during this time.”

Tim nodded, and looked at his hands.

Take the suppressant or not take the suppressant, that was the question. 

Again, his inner voice told him not to. 

Let your heat raise again and tempt him. Tempt him and get his knot. Let him breed you and take care of you. You’re not in your nest, you need protection-

Nest. He wasn’t in his nest. He needed to nest if he wanted a better and clearer mind. 

Of course, even if this hotel room was very spacious, it wasn’t familiar and Tim needed to be somewhere familial or at least, have something with him that was familiar. 

He glanced again at Ra’s who was now sitting on a couch in the living room, looking at a tablet. Tim could see him through the open door frame. 

He got up slowly, his sticking clothes in the groin part making him feel weird. 

And he still had that aching empty feeling in his gut.

He first started by closing the heavy curtains. He never liked light when he was in heat or nesting. He liked the dark, as if the room was a cave. 

He went to the wardrobe, took all the blankets he found there and put them on the bed, he rubbed each one of them to his scent glands. Then, he literally built a nest; a little low tower as if he was a princess guarded by a dragon. Well, there weren't any dragon and he wasn’t a princess.

He looked around, feeling like something was off. He went again to the wardrobe and found there a pair of cotton white pajamas. He brought them to the adjacent room which was a bathroom and locked the door (as if it could stop Ra’s). He undressed and tried to clean himself with the clothes there, then looked at his inner suit and understood that it was completely ruined and decided that if he was going to wear the pajamas, he needed a shower.

He slowly entered the corner whirlpool bathtub. The hot water helped his stiff muscles a lot but his secretions didn’t stop. His cock was still hard and wet with precum. 

He put a hand on his cock and started stroking it slowly, but it wasn’t enough. He put a finger in himself, then two. He fingered his hole, tried to find his prostate but it still wasn’t enough. He needed a cock. He needed a knot. 

He needed Ra’s.

So Tim tried to imagine him, his hands in him, on him. His lips kissing his abs, pecs and clavicles. His teeth biting his nipples, shoulders and neck. 

Neck.

Did he want to be bitten by him? Did he want to become Ra’s mate? 

_ No, no, no.  _ He was delirious. He didn’t want him to bite him (even if he knew deep down that it would be amazing). Ra’s was surely a good fuck, but not a mate. They were too different. They were from different worlds. Tim was a vigilante. Ra’s was a villain. 

Still, this fact didn’t stop Tim fantasising about the man. He wanted so much his cock. It wasn’t anymore a question of just a cock. It was  _ his _ cock. The bastard’s smell was so good! Tim knew his body was screaming at him to get him to mate him. 

But what his mind wanted and what his heart wanted... 

It reminded him of that one Jane Austen book:  _ Sense and Sensibility.  _

His fingers worked a little bit more in him, brushing his prostate and sending little stars to his vision. His other hand never stopped pumping his cock and he came with a little moan that he wasn’t proud of.

He washed himself again, and even if the secretion didn’t stop, he dried himself and put on the pyjamas. 

Ra’s was still in the living room and there was a plater in front of him. Oranges, red grapes and dragon fruits were accompanied with almonds and walnuts, and Tim thought the white liquid in the carafe must been milk. 

Ra’s turned his head to him and smiled when Tim approached the door frame and coughed. 

“The breakfast is ready,” he said. “Do you want to eat it here or in the bedroom?”

“Bedroom,” he answered, automatically. His nest was in the bedroom.

Ra’s took the plater and followed him to his bed. Tim went under the covers again, surrounded by a wall of fabric. 

“I see you nested,” observed Ra’s. 

“I had to,” mumbled Tim. 

“I understand.” 

The young man put his back against the pillows and the headboard while Ra’s put the platter on the nightstand. 

“Do you need any assistance with eating?”

_ Yes! _

“No, it’s okay...”

“I will be in the living room. Call me if you need anything.”

Ra’s turned to leave the room but suddenly, on an impulse, Tim held on his sleeve. 

Ra’s turned back again, Tim lowered his eyes, a blush spreading across his face and ears, as if he wasn’t red enough already. 

“Yes?” asked Ra’s.

“Uhm...” Tim didn’t know how to tell him what he wanted. “Uhm,” he started. He lowered his eyes and turned his face away. Ra’s was still looking at him. 

“Yes?”

“Can- can you give me your shirt?” The end of his sentence was a whisper. 

Without answering Ra’s started unbuttoning it. Tim couldn’t stop himself glancing at the man’s torso. His silhouette was nicely defined. He wanted to touch these muscles again and he smelled a sweet pic in his own scent. Ra’s tensed, surely because he smelled it and this fact made Tim happy. 

“Think again about the suppressant, Timothy. And  _ bon appétit, _ ” he said.

“ _ Merci, _ ” answered Tim before the Demon left the room and closed the door behind him. 

He brought the shirt to his nose and inspired deeply the scent. It was a -kind of- familiar scent. It was Ra’s’ and Tim liked it. 

His cock was aching and the empty feeling in his gut craved for a knot. The smell was so good, so, so,  _ so good _ . 

He wanted to eat but at the same time he didn’t. He lay down on the mattress and brought the covers over his head, the shirt still pressed against his nostrils.


	2. Yes mister, I’m here to conquer your lips. I will fight you with my mouth on yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Nova for helping me to write this chapter.
> 
> And I'm sorry for the delay.

Tim rocked his hips against the mattress, foolishly trying to get a friction. One of his hands was holding Ra’s shirt against his mouth and nose, while the other one was taking care of his aching hole.

It wasn’t enough, he needed more.

Three of his fingers were trying to reach the deepest parts in his being, going in and out with an indecent sloppy noise. 

He moaned and hoped the sound would stay here and not reach the living room, where Ra’s was. 

The thick scent of spices, iron and antiseptic on the fabric was making his head spin in a good way. He inhaled it deeply when he thrusted his fingers deeper in himself. He couldn’t stop the little whimpers from leaving him. Even if he prayed that Ra’s wouldn’t hear them, in the foggy and ‘in heat’ part of his mind, he wanted the alpha to hear him. 

Oh God, if right now Ra’s opened the door, Tim would beg him to knot him. 

He should have maybe taken that suppressant. It still wasn’t too late. He had eaten what had been given to him. The fruits and nuts’ flavours were delicious and the milk had been very refreshing. 

Tim started rocking helplessly, trying to reach his climax. His cock was painfully red and dripping, his thighs were covered in an abundant amount of slick. He looked like a mess -he knew it, and didn’t want to know how much messier he was when he was deep down in his heat, his sub-conscience shut down, and only led by omega instincts which were screaming to him to get breed. 

He hoped he looked at least a little bit sexy and not gross. Well, he supposed Ra’s didn’t find him disgusting, because if it was the case, Tim wouldn’t be here, being dotted by Ra’s al Ghul himself. 

He didn’t know what had happened exactly after he started having his heat in the warehouse. The Demon had brought him here and that’s all he knew. 

Had they kissed? Tim tried to imagine it; Ra’s soft experienced lips moving on his body, on his skin, stopping on his neck and nipples to suck there hickeys.

Good God, his thoughts made him feel hotter. His fingers got faster as he moaned into the shirt, while trying to rub his sensitive nipples to the sheets.

Had they done more things than just kissing? Maybe like Ra’s jerking him off so he would stay still. Lord, yes! He wanted to imagine his hands on his cock! 

His own hand left the clothe piece and found his hard member. 

Now his head was crushed into the pillows, his upper body stuck to the bed, but his ass in the air, knees digging into the mattress.

He fantasised his hand was Ra’s’, that the man was just behind him, bending over him. 

He would turn Tim’s face in a sharp angle over his shoulder so they could kiss. He would thrust his big fat cock in him, pounding him and fucking his brains out. 

Tim would moan, call him ‘alpha’ and Ra’s would speed up. He would leave his fingerprints all over his skin, marking him as his. 

Good, yes, yes, yes!

And then he would start getting rougher and rougher until he would knot Tim exactly the way the omega wanted it, bottoming him in one go and riding out the rest of his orgasm after the knot would take place. 

Tim screamed in the pillows as he came, tears wetting the fabrics. He continued pumping his cock and fingering himself, still needy. 

God, he really needed to take that suppressant. And fuck his instincts. He wasn’t going to do it with Ra’s. This would be an error. A big shitty error!

…Right?… 

Well… Batman would have said that.

Tim knew deep down he didn’t think sleeping with Ra’s would be an error. He had been wanting it for years, and even before this whole situation… he had wanted to share his heat with the alpha. If Ra’s entered his bedroom right now and proposed him sex, he would say ‘yes’ not because he was in heat, but because he truly wanted it.

He slumped against the bed, turning to rest on his left side. The sheets needed to be changed, but Tim was too shy to ask Ra’s for it. He got up and opened the balcony’s French doors. The sweet scent in the piece was too overwhelming. 

He searched the wardrobe for a new pair of pyjamas. The ones he was wearing were dirty now.

He went to the bathroom but the light bothered him. Tim liked being in the dark during his heats. 

After a quick shower and wearing the new pair of pyjamas which were a bit big for him, he went back to the bedroom. 

He slowly opened the door and glanced to the living room. Ra’s wasn’t there. He stepped out and wondered for a while. The spicy scent was still in the air which meant the man was in the room until a short period of time. 

“Ra’s?” he called. 

No answer. 

Tim didn’t really want to go too far away from his nest but he needed to find the man for the suppressant. He wandered further and stopped in front of the terrace’s windows. 

Ra’s was sitting on a chair, reading what appeared like a book. He had changed his clothes, opting only for a black shalvar with gold embroideries. His upper body was naked and the sun was lightning his muscles in the best way.

Good Lord, he looked so damn sexy. Tim felt slick run down his thighs and the aching emptiness feeling in himself got bigger. He squeezed his legs against each other, he was getting hard again.

He approached the open window’s frame and stood behind it, two hands holding it. He looked as if he was hiding himself, which was quite true because Tim didn’t want Ra’s to see how he was twitching.

“Uhm...” he started. “Hi.”

Ra’s raised his head from his book and smiled. “Hello Timothy. How was breakfast?”

The omega lowered his eyes. Seeing the Demon’s half naked body was not helping him. He could feel his red cheeks getting hotter.

“It was very nice, thank you.”

Ra’s closed his book. “Did you think about the suppressant?”

“Yes. Can I get it?”

“Of course.” Ra’s stood up and put on a white linen shirt that left the chest visible through a wide cleavage. He came closer before putting a hand on Tim’s shoulder. “Wait a bit please. I’m going to bring it to you.”

Something in Tim’s chest hurt when Ra’s hand left his body. 

No, he didn’t want that suppressant. He wanted Ra’s. He wanted him all over his skin and inside him. He wanted to be pounded right here, on the terrace, where other people could hear them or even see them. 

The man came back some minutes later with a little white box. Tim could read ‘heatpen’ on the cardboard. He opened it and took out an object that looked like an epipen. He fiddled it in his hands. 

He didn’t want to take it. Everything in his being was screaming to him to put the needle aside and kiss Ra’s.

“Uhm...” Tim couldn’t look at the Demon. However, he had to, to thank him at least. 

He raised his face and when he tried to speak, no word came out of his throat. 

He smelled him, and it was delicious. 

Tim suddenly hugged Ra’s waist, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I don’t want it,” he whimpered carefully.

Ra’s skin was hot with hard muscles, but still soft. 

A warm hand started caressing the top of his head. 

“Timothy...”

“I don’t want it.”

He really didn’t want it.

“Then what do you want?”

Tim stayed silent, but didn’t let go of the man. The fingers were now playing with his locks. 

“I don’t know,” he said softly. 

He lied. 

He knew what he wanted. He wanted Ra’s, his body on his own, becoming one, limbs tangled, panting and hot.

“I don’t know...” he repeated. 

Ra’s was calm, his hand still on top of Tim’s head. 

“Okay,” said the Demon calmly. “What do you feel then?”

Tim didn’t answer him.

“Hmm?” hummed Ra’s. “What are you feeling, Timothy?”

“I don’t know... I feel... in heat.”

“What more?”

“Everything’s hot. I mean, I feel hot. And, most things are cold... It’s weird, in a way… but that’s how heats go for me.”

Ra’s caressed his head encouragingly. 

“I- I feel like something’s missing... like, something really important and it’s a bit scary...” Tim’s couldn’t stop a little shudder. “I feel... like that missing thing is missing from me... like I am empty without it... as if I need it to fill me-“

He stopped when he understood how much what he was saying could be interpreted as an innuendo. His cheeks got hotter and he buried his face into Ra’s chest. 

The man didn’t say anything. His hand was still caressing Tim’s hair. 

“Timothy...” he sighed. “These are completely normal feelings. You do not need to be scarred by them. You are an omega experiencing heat. Tell me, is there an alpha usually accompanying you during your heats?”

Tim asked himself how Ra’s didn’t know the answer to that question. The man always appeared to know everything about him. Or maybe, he was asking by politeness.

“No...” he admitted in the end.

“This is why you feel this way. Your body pushes you toward the nearest alpha. You didn’t have an alpha with you before, thus these normal feelings are new and odd for you.”

Tim slowly nodded, then rose his head. Ra’s was looking at him with soft eyes. 

The heatpen and his box fell from his hands as he put himself on his tiptoes, reached the Demon’s face and kissed him. His hands had cupped his face and the caress in his hair became a tight grip. Quickly, the soft kiss became more when Tim opened his mouth and let man’s tongue slip in. He pressed against him, his hands traveling to the neck, then chest, abs, that he could feel through the shirt, and finally the elastic of the shalvar with which he started playing.

Ra’s ended the kiss suddenly.

“Alpha,” whined Tim. He didn’t want it to end. 

“Timothy.” His voice was firm.

The omega pouted, and tried to steal another kiss. 

“No,Timothy. We are not going to do anything, understood?”

“Why?” wailed Tim.

“Because you are not in your right mind.”

“I am! Please, Ra’s! Please! Let’s do it! Alpha!”

“No, Timo-“

Tim pushed him on the sofa without letting him the chance to finish his sentence and straddled him. “I want it.”

Ra’s sighed, then put an arm around his waist and laid them down on the couch, Tim sprawled on his chest.

The omega attempted to kiss him again but the Demon stopped him. 

“Timothy, no. Stop.”

Ra’s voice was cold. Tim listened to him. He didn’t want to upset his alpha too much, so he put his head on the naked part of the chest. Ra’s hand started playing with his locks again.

“Timothy, you are in heat. You are led by your instincts and libido. You do not really wish to have sexual intercourse with me. If we do have sex, once your heat finishes, you will regret it and surely hate me more than you do already.” 

The omega raised his eyes to look at the man. Ra’s looked back.

“I am a man who did many things, but taking advantage of an omega is not one of them.”

Tim buried his nose in the alpha’s neck, inhaling deeply the scent. 

“Timothy?” 

He hummed. 

“I want you to stay in your nest. Alone.”

A little whine echoed in the room and Tim buried deeper his face. “No... please...”

“But Timothy, won’t you be a docile omega and wait for me? Are you going to disobey my orders?”

The frail body twitched and tensed. “No...” 

Ra’s took his chin and turned the pouting face to himself. “Be a docile omega and wait for your alpha. I’m going to come at some point, don’t worry.”

“Promise?” said a little voice.

“I do promise.”

Tim started tracing invisible circles on Ra’s chest with his forefinger. They stayed a bit like that, the omega shifting a bit sometimes to nuzzle Ra’s neck.

“Tell me something,” he whispered after a while.

“What do you want me to tell you?”

“I don’t know. Anything is okay.”

“Well then...”

Ra’s voice in French was softer than in English. 

“ _ Quand, les deux yeux fermés, en un soir chaud d’automne, _

_ Je respire l’odeur de ton sein chaleureux- _ “

“Since when do you smell tits?” giggled Tim. 

“It’s not ‘tits’, Timothy.  _ ‘Sein’ _ is used here to talk about the beloved one’s chest.”

When Tim didn’t answer, Ra’s continued:

“ _ Je vois se dérouler des rivages heureux _

_ Qu’éblouissent les feux d’un soleil monotone; _

_ Une île paresseuse où la nature donne _

_ Des arbres singuliers et des fruits savoureux; _

_ Des hommes dont le corps est mince et vigoureux, _

_ Et des femmes dont l’œil par sa franchise étonne- _ “

“Why ‘men’ and ‘women’ and not ‘alphas’ and ‘omegas’?”

“I believe that it was easier for Baudelaire to write his poem. Moreover, what about betas then?”

“No one does write poems about betas,” asserted Tim. “That’s sad,” he added. 

“I know one, I will tell you after  _ Parfum Exotique _ .”

Tim nuzzled again the alpha glands. His hand was on Ra’s neck now.

“ _ Guidé par ton odeur vers de charmants climats, _

_ Je vois un port rempli de voiles et de mâts _

_ Encor tout fatigués par la vague marine, _

_ Pendant que le parfum des verts tamariniers, _

_ Qui circule dans l’air et m’enfle la narine, _

_ Se mêle dans mon âme au chant des mariniers. _ ”

Tim waited a bit before talking. “It was quite nice.” 

Ra’s hummed and kissed the top of his head. “Now the one about betas,” he declared. “ _ Let me not to the marriage of true minds- _ ”

“I know this one,” smiled Tim. “Everybody knows Shakespeare.”

“Indeed, it is Shakespeare.” He kissed Tim's head again and continued, “ _ Admit impediments. Love is not love  _

_ Which alters when it alteration finds,  _

_ Or bends with the remover to remove:  _

_ O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  _

_ That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  _

_ It is the star to every wandering bark,  _

_ Whose worth’s unknown, although his height be taken  _

_ Love’s not Time’s fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  _

_ Within his bending sickle’s compass come:  _

_ Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  _

_ But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  _

_ If this be error and upon me proved,  _

_ I never writ, nor no man ever loved. _ ” Ra’s voice was a whisper at the end of the poem. “Shakespeare has written this poem for an alpha friend who had fallen in love with a beta.”

Tim wiggled a bit. “Hmmmm, well, this is something I didn’t know...”

“I can guarantee you the veracity of what I told you. I was there when Shakespeare wrote it.”

Tim laughed. “Sometimes, I just forget how old you really are.”

Ra’s hummed. 

“Betas...” started Tim, “they never experience what we do...”

“Indeed, they don’t.”

“It’s sad.“

“Betas experience things differently Timothy. It doesn’t mean that their life is empty.”

Tim didn’t answer and started nibbling his jaw. Then he trailed his mouth to Ra’s one and started kissing him. The Demon shifted under him and deepened the kiss for a second before withdrawing. Tim followed his movement and kissed him again, his hands cupping his face. Ra’s mouth was hot and responding. A tongue licked his lips and Tim parted them happily, letting the muscle enter his mouth and dance with his own one. 

He started grinning in his kisses, happy to have his alpha so close. His hips started rubbing themselves against him. 

Hands came up to hold his sides, and Tim shuddered. Then all of a sudden, the man pushed him away. 

“Alpha!” he whined.

“Time to go to the bedroom for you.” Ra’s held him in his arms and stood up, then carried him in bridal style to his nest. 

The room was dark due to the curtains and Tim’s eyes needed a moment to adapt themselves. Ra’s laid him on the bed. Tim couldn’t see his face. He tucked at his shalvar when the Demon seemed like leaving him here alone.

“Alpha...” he whispered. “Please... please, Alpha...”

Ra’s made a soothing noise. Tim continued whimpering. 

Why was his alpha leaving? Why wasn’t he being taken? Why weren’t they having sex? 

“It’s okay, Timothy...”

“No, it’s not, please.”

The soothing noises continued. “I’m going to come back. Wait for me.”

“No! No!” He was holding on to the shalvar with all his strength. “Stay! Please!”

“Timothy...”

He started crying. He couldn’t understand why his alpha didn’t want to stay, why he wasn’t knotting him right now. Tim needed to be knotted, so why?

“Timothy, please, I told you, I’m going to come back.”

Nonetheless, the tears didn’t stop. Tim could feel slick stick to his legs and wet his cotton pyjamas. The empty feeling in him was hurting. He just wanted to be fucked by his alpha. 

He pulled on the piece of clothes with more strength.

Ra’s sighed and took Tim’s hands in one of his, while the other one undid the elastic of his shalvar. The pant fell to the floor in one movement. 

Tim stayed still. 

The man picked it up and gave it to him. “Keep this until I come back.” 

Tim whimpered but accepted it. Then, all of a sudden, Ra’s free hand held him by his neck and pulled him forward for a deep kiss. He opened his mouth, eager for more contact. They kept kissing, messily, teeth clacking together and Tim felt his bottom lip being bitten. Ra’s pushed him back, forcing Tim to lay on the mattress. The omega kept moaning and sighing. He wanted to touch Ra’s but his hands were still held by the man. When their kiss ended, Ra’s retreated, pulling Tim’s bottom lip with his teeth. Then he whispered to him to stay there like the good omega he was and wait for him, or at least, it was something in these lines. Tim’s head was too foggy to understand everything.

The door closed and Tim didn’t wait any moment to start fingering himself. Maybe he even had started before Ra’s had completely left the room, he didn’t know.

The shalvar against his nose, legs spread wide, he penetrated without any problem two fingers in himself. After some trusts, he added a third and started moaning without any restraint. His now fully hard and red cock was swinging up and down with each of his hip’s movements. 

His other hand started playing with one of his nipples and he came, shuddering, on his stomach. However, he didn’t stop fingering himself. He continued roughly teasing his prostate. A second orgasm happened. It was smaller, but still wonderful. 

He fell limp on the bed, continued smelling the shalvar and kept his fingers in his hole, slowly making scissoring movements.

He didn’t know how much he stayed like that but when he regained a semblance of consciousness, he was panting and rubbing himself to the mattress frenetically. The sheets were dirty, so were the blankets, Ra’s clothes and his own pyjama that he had at some point taken off, because he was naked. 

His consciousness didn’t last long, and he slumped again in his feverish heat state. 

* * *

The sound of a little hit woke Tim up. He promptly straightened himself, trying to figure out where he was before he smelled his own thick too sweet scent. 

“Timothy?”

Ra’s was on the other side of the door. Tim suddenly noticed he was naked and covered in dried cum and sweat, with still wet slick. 

Oh God...

“Uhm, wait a little bit please.”

He did his best to cover himself with the sheets but it was hard with all the fluids making the fabric stick to his skin. “Uhm... come in?”

The door opened and the Demon entered the room partially, staying at the door frame. Tim wanted to get up and run to him, to his alpha, but he stayed on the bed. 

“It’s eight p.m. and I wanted to know if you were hungry.” 

Tim was happy the man didn’t turn on the lights. He was in the messiest position ever and he didn’t want the alpha to see him like this. 

“Uh... Uhm, yeah I suppose?”

“I ordered light dishes but if there is something particular you want, tell me.”

Tim shifted under the covers. “Uhm...nothing right now that I can think about...”

Ra’s stayed silent, then said: “Wait for me, I’m coming back.” He left the room, closing the door a little bit after him. Tim remained still. 

Ra’s came back a few minutes later, holding something. He directly headed for the bathroom, and Tim heard pouring water. 

“Come, Timothy.”

His hold on the sheets got firmer. 

“Timothy.”

He got down off the bed and wrapped the sheet over his body, trying in a way to hide his nakedness. 

He entered the bathroom. It was lightened with candles, leaving the room in semi-darkness, the way the omega liked it. Tim eyed how they were illuminating Ra’s skin, giving it a golden colour, and bringing out the shape of his oriental features. He was wearing black pants with a white shirt that he had rolled up the sleeves. He was sitting at the edge of the bathtub, a finger in the foamy water. 

Tim stood there, not moving.

“Enter the bathtub, Timothy.”

The omega glanced to the mirror in front of him (and behind Ra’s) and saw himself. The sheet he was draped in was slightly transparent, letting his skin tone be seen through the fabric, and it was falling from one of his shoulders, enough to show one of his nipples. Tim felt embarrassed and tried to cover the pink button. 

Ra’s gaze on him was persistent. 

He sighed, advanced a few steps, and turned his back to Ra’s before letting the sheet fall to the tiled floor. 

It suddenly tilted in his mind that... he was naked.

And Ra’s was just behind him. 

Tim suddenly got wary of the hairs on his legs. He wasn’t hairy like a bear but as a dark haired person, well... his hairs were too, and they contrasted a lot with his white skin. 

The beauty standard for omegas was to be hairless, and now Tim was asking himself if Ra’s thought he was not attractive anymore. 

Worse, he felt the half wet, half dried slick on his inner thighs when they rubbed against each other and he was sure Ra’s saw it. 

Tim told himself that it wasn’t that bad. Ra’s surely hadn’t seen for the first time in his life an omega with hairs. And Tim had already called the man ‘alpha’ and had kissed him; there was no real honour left. So he didn’t need to bother about his hairs. 

He put one foot in the water. It was warm in a very nice way. He brought his other foot and laid down, only his head and shoulders out of the water. 

Ra’s wetted his hair and then poured a sweet scenting shampoo on it. He started massaging his scalp tenderly. His fingers felt light and Tim hummed while sighing happily. 

He was very close to purring.

Tim leaned into the touch. Ra’s scent was surrounding him nicely, getting mixed with the shampoo’s one. 

The silence was comfortable and because of his inner instincts, Tim was just so happy. 

An alpha was taking care of him. 

At the thought, a question started biting his lips. He tried to show it back in his mind but it was too late. “Why? Why are you taking care of me?”

Ra’s sighed, but his hands didn’t stop. His answer was clear. “I suppose it has to do something with my instincts. A sensation in me tells me to look after you.”

Tim chuckled. “Are you telling me the great Ra’s al Ghul is led by his instincts?”

“No, Timothy. I am not. If I had been-” he looked up and smiled politely, “-you would be not in this bath, but in my bed.”

Tim felt his cheeks getting hot. He blabbered something but decided to shut up. It was nice to know that Ra’s found him sexually attractive, even after seeing him not shaved.

“I am not led by my instincts, but I embrace them. They are attributes given to me by Mother Nature.”

The omega looked away. The hands in his scalp felt hot. “You know,” he started, “I won’t mind... being...” He lowered his head. “...in your bed...” The end of the sentence was a whisper. 

“I would.”

Tim stayed still. 

He... 

He hadn’t thought Ra’s would refuse him this promptly and fast. 

It was kind of ladging and embarrassing. 

He laughed. “Uhm, yeah... uh, sorry... yeah, sorry...”

God, he had just made a fool of himself. He was so stupid. Of course Ra’s didn’t find him attractive. Why would he, when he could have the most beautiful omegas in the world at his feet? Gosh he was so stup-

“I never said I didn’t desire you.” Tim stilled at these words. A weird feeling of hope raised in him, and he tried to shush it. “However you are in heat and I don’t fully have your consent.” 

Tim looked up. He felt like Ra’s had said that in an apologetical way. ”But I am lucid right now. I know what I am saying.”

“Timothy, you ought to tell me this two weeks later from this day, when you wouldn’t be in heat.”

Ra’s fingers were massaging his neck. They were so close to his glands. 

“What will you do if I tell you in two weeks that I want to share with you the next one?”

“I will be honoured and start the preparations for the event.”

The hands went to his shoulders and started kneading the muscles there. Tim leaned into the touch and sighed. 

He didn’t know if in two weeks, he will have the guts to tell the alpha he wanted to share his heat. 

Tim wanted it, and he wasn’t thinking like that because he was in heat and Ra’s scent was influencing him. He had wanted Ra’s for years now. At least seven. He still remembered all the damn few times he had given himself pleasure while thinking of the man. He didn’t always masturbate while imagining Ra’s. Sometimes it was other people, but he’d had enough ‘alone time’ while thinking of the alpha. He couldn’t call it an accident or a one-time thing. He clearly was attracted to Ra’s and it scarred Tim when he was finally able to admit it to himself. 

He remembered the first time he had done it while thinking of the man. He had smelled him during a fight, and even if it wasn’t for the first time, it had been different. 

It had smelled arousing. 

Tim had been aroused. 

A lot.

He never knew if in the heat of the moment, of the fight, Ra’s had noticed it or not. 

He had prayed not, while fingering himself and moaning that exotic name into his pillows. 

He had tried to convince himself, the first time he had touched his body thinking about the alpha, that it wasn’t important. Tim had put it on the weird sexual desires of his young teenager body.

The second time, he had asked himself if he really really (really dude?) was pleasuring himself while thinking of his enemy again. 

The third time he just had sighed and tried to not think much about it. 

But the fourth time, he had started asking himself if he was in his right mind. Why in the damn hell was he masturbating while thinking of a villain?

Since that, when he wanted to imagine under his blankets that Ra’s was touching and making love to him, he just told himself to not do it but always ended up with ‘next time, I will stop’. 

The hands on his shoulders went back to his scalp, then left it to reach to the nozzle. 

The water was nicely hot and Ra’s rinsed his hair quickly. Then he took a bath cloth and some lavender smelling soap and started to wash his neck and chest with them. He lifted the omega’s left hand and passed the cloth along the arm, then did the same with the other one. 

His touch wasn’t light but neither did it hurt. It had the perfect pression. 

The alpha’s hand sank under the water and kept cleaning him. Tim didn’t care much about what Ra’s was doing. He trusted Ra’s. 

And he loved how he was taking care of him. 

The bathroom was silent except for the sound of water and the little sighs Tim left from time to time because he was feeling too good. He could smell in the sultry air their scent mixing, Ra’s’ strong and musky with pride one entangling with Tim’s sharply sweet and heavy with pleasure one. 

Tim didn’t know exactly when Ra’s finished washing him. He had closed his eyes. However, he knew his bath time was ending when two strong arms pulled him out of the bath and put a white bath robe on him. Tim didn’t feel bothered to be naked in front of the alpha. He didn’t care about it. He just wanted to be in his arms.

He tried to put his hands around his shoulders. “Alpha...”

He knew Ra’s had understood his request when the man sighed and took him in his arms, carrying him princess style to the bedroom. He slowly put Tim on the bed and went back to the bathroom. 

The omega wasn’t content. He wanted the alpha back here, next to him, and even,  _ in _ him. But that was another story.

Ra’s came back after a few seconds with the candles and put them around in the room. Then he sat next to the omega. Tim purred softly as the alpha started taking off the bathrobe. It was on the floor the next second. But hands stayed on him and Tim loved it. He loved the touches on his body, making him shiver and the fingers in his scalp and the lips that brushed his neck. 

His hair was being dried with a towel but Tim was caring more about the kisses on his skin, heading slowly to his own lips. 

He purred, stronger. Soft growls. Lips on his ones. His back hitting the mattress softly. A chest against his chest. Tongue dancing with his own. Fabrics on him. His arms around the alpha’s shoulders.

Praises. 

“Good. Very good.”

Orders. 

“Move your arm.” 

His chant.

“Alpha.... Alpha...”

Purrs and growls and entangled limbs. 

And then the final order. 

“Sleep, Timothy.”

Tim jolted. “What?”

“Sleep.”

No. 

No!

“No!”

The lips on his own silenced him with a kiss. Tim moved and saw he was wearing now a white silk pyjama with buttons on the front. “What?” 

No! No! No! Ra’s wasn’t supposed to put discreetly on him a pyjama while distracting him with kisses! He was supposed to fuck him! 

“Sleep, Timothy,” repeated the Demon. 

“No!”

“Then what?”

Tim stayed still, then swallowed. He lowered his eyes and sighed softly. “I... I thought we would do it...” he admitted with a little voice. “I thought you wanted to do it.”

Ra’s sighed. “I don’t have your consent.”

“You do, you know it.” Tim’s eyes were still low, scrutinising his pyjamas. “Just tell me if you don’t want it dammit! I’m not gonna force myself on you!” he snapped, looking Ra’s in the eyes and getting on his elbows. “Just tell me.”

“Your consent-“

“I told you I gave you my consent!”

“You’re in heat.” Ra’s voice was calm and business-like. It made Tim angrier. 

“I’m in heat but it doesn’t mean my brain got boiled in the process! I can still make choices.”

“Timo-”

“Are you going to fuck me?”

Ra’s sighed. “No.”

“Then get out.”

The man didn’t wait a second before standing up and heading towards the door, snuffing some of the candles out with his bare fingers on his way. “Good night,” he said before closing the door. 

Tim waited a bit on his elbows, then let himself fall on the mattress. “Fuck...” He put his forearm on his eyes and sighed. He was wet with slick, cause like an idiot he had gotten excited, already imagining Ra’s in him, anticipating that moment with thrill. 

He moved a bit and went under the sheets. He was tired and just wanted to sleep.

And forget everything.

* * *

He woke up sweating like hell. “Alpha...” was the first word he said. 

Tim slowly got up on his hands and looked around. “Alpha?” he said a little bit louder. 

The room was dimly lit with a little yellow lamp. All the candles had been blown out long ago. “Alpha?”

His alpha wasn’t in his nest. “Alpha...” 

He sat on the edge of the bed then stood up a few seconds later. He headed towards the door and opened it, peering in the living room bathed in moonlight and artificial lights from the city.

He could smell his alpha. He wasn’t far away, but Tim didn’t want to leave his nest. “Alpha,” he whispered again and slowly slid out of the bedroom, because the urge to find his alpha was stronger than the one telling him to stay there.

He followed the scent path on the air, turned left when he reached the kitchen, having to cross almost all the entire flat. He ended up in front of a door. “Alpha.”

He pressed the door handle and opened it with a little creaking noise. As he was right away hit with a ton of spice and iron scent, he heard fabrics shifting and a black form move in the dark. “Alpha?” 

“Timothy?”

“Alpha!”

He felt hands scoop him and he was pressed against a firm warm chest in the next second. He put his arms around Ra’s waist and purred with the fingers running in his hair. 

“Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“You weren’t there. You weren’t in the nest.”

A warm puff tickled his skin as Ra’s sighed. “Come,” he said, and lead him towards the bed. 

They lay down on the mattress, Ra’s on his back and Tim sprawled on him. He didn’t look like he minded the wet stain on Tim’s bottom pyjama. 

The omega wiggled a bit and Ra’s pushed his face to his neck with his hand. “Sleep, Timothy.” 

The alpha wasn’t wearing a top and Tim loved to be able to touch his skin. His fingers played with the gray hairs on the golden torso and his lips left kisses along the neck, the sharp jawline, getting tickled by the beard. 

“Sleep.”

Tim didn’t listen to the man. He kept kissing and playing, wiggling every three seconds his body. 

“Timothy.”

“We’re not in my nest,” he whispered. “It bothers me.”

Ra’s sighed. Tim felt two arms hug him tight against the warm chest and then Ra’s got up, siting on the bed, which made Tim straddle his lap. “Let’s go to your room then.”

The omega didn’t answer. He just kept kissing that neck and jawline, not daring to touch the lips. 

As Ra’s stood up, he encircled the alpha’s waist with his legs and put his arms around his neck, purring. 

The way back to his room was faster and when they finally entered the nest, Tim relaxed immediately. 

Ra’s lay them on the bed, with Tim sprawled on him again. The omega started back kissing the alpha’s neck and jaw, humming. 

“Sleep.”

He wiggled his hips lower, on the alpha’s crotch and started moving his ass in circular shapes. “Alpha,” he purred. 

He heard a sudden sharp breath and the body under him tensed. “Timothy!”

“Alpha!” 

“Timothy, no.”

“But-“

“No! No ‘but’.”

“Then my thighs?”

There was a silence and then Ra’s voice broke it. “Excuse me?”

“You said you didn’t want my butt. So I offer you my thighs. We could put between my thighs your co-“

“No! No! Timothy.... no.”

Tim wiggled his ass again and Ra’s put his hands on his hips to stop him. It didn’t work much.

Tim was delighted when he felt something hard against his bottom, hardening each passing second. He let a little moan in anticipation. 

“Timothy...” But Ra’s voice wasn’t firm. It was uncertain, broken.

The omega smelled his strong musky scent take a lustful turn and he licked his lips. “Alpha.”

Ra’s sighed and caressed Tim’s thigh gently. “We can’t,” he said. 

“Of course we can,” he purred, and kept moving his hips, grinding harder. “Fuck me.”

He heard his alpha sigh again and he was suddenly slammed gently to the mattress. The hands on him made his skin prickle and burn, and he moaned. 

“Shhhh... Timothy... Let me sooth you...”

Kisses landed on his face and neck. Tim purred content. A hand was caressing his thigh, calming him even more, making him want to sink into the mattress and let his alpha do whatever he wanted.

Ra’s gentle voice was soothing in Spanish.

“ _ Cultivo una rosa blanca _

_ en junio como enero _

_ para el amigo sincero _

_ que me da su mano franca. _ ”

The hand on his thigh was still caressing him, and the soft kisses on his temple relaxed him even more, to the point of finally drifting to sleep.

“ _ Y para el cruel que me arranca _

_ el corazón con que vivo, _

_ cardo ni ortiga cultivo; _

_ cultivo la rosa blanca. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not finished. There is still a third chapter. The smex will happen there  
.
> 
> After writing this chapter, I noticed I had been inspired by another fic:  
[People Ruin Beautiful Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142626) by MsSolo
> 
> Please, go and read their fic because it's just the best one, I love it!
> 
> .
> 
> The translation of the French and Spanish poems:
> 
> [Parfum Exotique](https://fleursdumal.org/poem/120) by Baudelaire
> 
> [Cultivo Una Rosa Blanca](https://allpoetry.com/I-Have-a-White-Rose-to-Tend-\(Verse-XXXIX\)) by Jose Marti


End file.
